The present invention relates to holographic images, i.e., three-dimensional visual images which are projected from a device and not onto a display screen, but rather into the air in front of or above the device. This provides a very realistic and novel visual effect. It is now known how to create and project these three-dimensional visual images to consumers shopping in stores and malls. Projectors producing the three-dimensional image, or hologram, can be useful for consumer interest (dispensing coupons, advice, information, etc.) and can be highly entertaining, too. Today, these holographic images are projected outwardly and away from a device with suitable lighting, power (usually AC power outlet connectivity), software, and optics. These devices are expensive and cumbersome but do provide a visually effective and entertaining set of visual images. However, it is the present inventive concept to incorporate a smaller footprint device for sitting upon a table or desktop and to use the power (battery and/or AC outlet) along with the software of a mobile phone, tablet, or computer with or without its own display screen to provide a seemingly untethered visual effect and set of images, seemingly suspended above and away from the actual monitor or display screen of the physical device. The optics for the untethered projection may be housed in the table top device, but the software for generating the holographic image and the power for projecting the same from images may originate with the mobile phone, tablet, the internet or a computer screen. According to the concept of the present invention, a receiving slot or pocket in the table top device is provided for allowing the user to selectively slide the mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen from a lap top or tablet into the device. The mobile phone, tablet, or laptap will generate the initial set of images and also convert the same into a set of untethered or holographic images, with suitable controls either on the device or with touch sensitive controls connected to the operation of the mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen. In this connection, by “untethered” Applicant means that the holographic image appears suspended and apart from the physical screen of the device. In this manner, the untethered three dimensional image or set of moving images, appears suspended, in front or above the physical device in a highly entertaining and mesmerizing manner. The image(s) will project through the optics of the device, as will be described, and the power and software preferably provided by the mobile phone, tablet, or a computer screen or a desk top or laptop computer. Once the display has been viewed and the observation completed, the mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen can be easily removed from the physical table top device for use in the manner of a typical mobile or smart phone, tablet, or computer with a monitor screen. Basically, the present invention contemplates a mobile or smart phone, with suitable software and resident application(s) and/or connection to the Internet with software for selecting a two dimensional ordinary image for a screen and converting the same into a three dimensional image untethered i.e., suspended above the actual screen to present a highly entertaining and visually commanding effect.
The prior art shows three-dimensional or holographic and untethered images which project above or in front of specialty-designed display devices. Within the devices, generally sitting on a stand-alone kiosk, are sophisticated optics, mirrors, lenses, a source of power and light to drive and project the images, and software for creation and projecting the holographic images based on original two dimensional images. Currently, ProVision Holding Inc. of Chatsworth, Calif. provides such a kiosk device. A representative two-dimensional view, a ProVision Overview, and related technology to the holographic and untethered display platform and its features can be viewed online at www.provision.tv. Many of these devices are in retail stores, now, seeking to command the attention of consumers. They are successful at capturing the attention of consumers as the three dimensional images projected above and forwardly from the hard screen of the displays are quite unusual and visually entertaining. Many of these displays show rotating or moving three dimensional objects. The devices project a three-dimensional image into the air adjacent (in front and/or above) the device of a kiosk, and the image can be provided with motion, i.e., spinning slowly on a vertical axis, horizontal axis, or multiple axes. The holographic display now in use in certain retail pharmacies may act as a point-of-sale display and project high-resolution video advertisements that seemingly float in space approximately 12 inches in front and/or above the hard screen. This creates wonderful and effective marketing opportunities for the retailer and for the products being three-dimensionally displayed through an exciting and memorable experience for the consumers and a usually hard fought for commercial impression for advertisers.
To date, however, these devices have been very bulky and expensive, with sophisticated power, lighting, and software. That prevents them from being made for home use and entertainment—the expense would likely be prohibitive for the mass market. However, there is a need for such use, and it is believed that having a compact, home usable, three-dimensional or holographic and untethered visual image provider would be highly entertaining and hugely successful for the manufacturer and/or marketer of the same. Games could be played and displayed in three dimensions, objects could be displayed, e.g., sculpture, art, etc., and, even possibly, phone calls between participants could be made such that the caller and the receiver could have both of their heads visually appearing in holographic style in the room or at the location of the other. The possibilities of use and entertainment seem enormous and huge revenues could be generated if one were able to make, market, and sell such devices at a reasonable cost.
However, as mentioned, there is a need for a source of power, a need for a central processing unit (CPU) with software to create and drive the holographic projected image from a two dimensional image, and a need for light for the projection of a holographic image. Kiosks provide those components but are believed too large and expensive for home consumer use.
The present invention, however, uses a mobile or smart phone, laptop, tablet, or computer screen of a desk top computer to miniaturize and reduce the cost, bulk, and weight of a standalone holographic, three dimensional display device. By using the light, color, shading, etc. provided by a mobile phone, tablet, or laptop or desktop computer screen, the CPU of the same, and available software (augmented, if needed, by internet software) and the power supplied to and then from the mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen, a compact, seemingly untethered and visual holographic image projected from the device with great versatility is possible. This can be accomplished by sliding or placing the mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen into the device and having suitable electrical and mechanical connections between the two such that the power of the phone, tablet, or computer screen, the CPU of the phone, tablet, or computer screen, software either residing in or received by the phone, tablet, or computer screen, and the light capability of the phone, tablet, or computer screen activate and drive the device to project a three-dimensional and seemingly untethered visual set of images, a hologram, movable in space, and changing over time.
The present invention relates to making a new compact device for projecting three-dimensional and seemingly untethered images, holograms, and visual displays on the consumer level, by use of a new device having electronics, power, and optics but also using the power, CPU, software, and light of a mobile or smart phone, tablet, or laptop or desktop computer screen. Of course, any one or more of those aspects, e.g., the power, the light, and/or the CPU, could be provided by the new table top device, but it is a preferred embodiment of the present invention that the mobile or smart phone, tablet, or computer and its screen be capable of easily sliding into a receiving pocket of the table top device, for connection to the components of the device and the mobile phone, tablet, or computer and screen providing the light, power, CPU, and software for producing a three-dimensional holographic image from a two dimensional image. So, for example, the smart phone could take a photo or a set of video images of a person, while talking, as is now done with Facetime, and that set of images transformed by the software of the phone or of the table top device into three dimensional, seemingly suspended or untethered holographic image projected by a combination of the smart phone and the table top device.
It is an important aspect of the present invention that the three-dimensional or holographic image produced according to the present invention project the same into the air, above or in front of the device, suspended or untethered, holding the mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen, and that the images are not merely projected onto a screen or monitor but “floating” in the air near to but separate from the device and the smart phone. This is where the untethered or suspended aspect of the holographic images becomes so visually compelling to a viewer.
Preferably, the mobile or smart phone, tablet, or computer screen of a lap top or a desktop computer, is slid into a receiving slot or pocket of the table top device. The mobile phone is primarily responsible to provide the light, power, software, and graphics. However, some or all of the same can be provided by the table top device with the more sophisticated optics. More preferably, the two dimensional graphics are provided to the mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen via a cloud file folder or applications on the mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen. Users, or consumers, can also create their own content and load the same onto their mobile phone, tablet, or computer screen, to be used on and projected from the table top device. The device, a compact or table top holographic image provider, thus projects three-dimensional holograms above or adjacent to it. It is within the contemplation and ability of the present invention to have direct phone conversations, through sophisticated software hosting the conversion, such as SKYPE or FACETIME over distances, with the users having three-dimensional projected images of their caller, seemingly in the room with them. The present invention has the capability of providing FACETIME conversations in three-dimensional holographic forms or holographic photo frames.
The current HOLOVISION product made by Provision, the Applicant and Assignee hereof, sits on a kiosk at retail pharmacies, for example, and has three primary optical elements—a spherical mirror, a circular polarizer, and a beam splitter, geometrically positioned and arranged within an enclosure. The present invention not merely references but incorporates the teachings herein by express reference to the teachings and disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,568,803, 7,614,749, 6,808,268, 8,279,268, and 7,517,090. These prior U.S. patents teach many aspects of the necessary and desirable components for making a standalone three-dimensional or holographic, i.e., an untethered visual imager projecting one or more visual images or stream of images into “space” i.e., in front or above the device. However, the prior art does not teach nor suggest a three-dimensional or holographic image provider that is compact, relatively inexpensive, and preferably reliant on the power, CPU, software supplied, and light of a mobile phone, tablet, Internet application and/or computer screen of a laptop and/or desktop computer.
Today, there is a variety of virtual reality (VR) goggles that a consumer can purchase and wear over the eyes, with a mobile phone being slidable therein for providing some aspects of the two-dimensional projection of images. However, in contrast, the present invention allows for the use of a highly compact device, taking up a minimum footprint on a surface like a table top, to present a stream of visual, untethered, three dimensional images, as a consequence of the use of the power, CPU, software, and lighting of the mobile or smart phone, tablet, or computer screen of the laptop or desktop computer, all to advantage of a three-dimensional holographic image projector.